


Сны о кружевных ночнушках и не только

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Ratings: R, Romance, Training Camp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Будь мужиком, Кисе, иди против стереотипов! Зачем нам свидания, когда ночнушка уже есть?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны о кружевных ночнушках и не только

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан для команды Аомине/Кисе на OTP Wars 2.0 на Diary.ru  
> Время действия - сразу после первой главы экстры; авторским произволом на скамейку запасных дрим-тим посажены Некоронованные и Химуро.  
> Бета - Aurumtrio.

— Вострый меч? А такое слово точно есть?

— Кагами-кун, ты же знаешь английский, ты и скажи.

— Никогда его не встречал. Но я и с мечами-то не сталкивался.

— Это единственное оружие, которое может победить Бармаглота. Вы читали «Алису в стране чудес»?

Кисе вполуха слушал, как Акаши объясняет выбор названия для их команды. Гораздо больше он хотел бы узнать, о чем переговаривались отец и дочь Айда на передних сидениях автобуса, но их голоса были слишком тихими. Судя по самодовольной ухмылке Кагеторы и энергичным кивкам Рико, им предстояли кошмарные тренировки.

На сиденье рядом свалился Аомине и пихнул в плечо.

— Мы скоро приедем?

— Откуда я знаю? — Кисе зевнул. Айда толком не объяснил, где они развернут тренировочный лагерь. Автобус ехал третий час, время подходило к обеду.

— Кагами тоже не знает, — пожаловался Аомине. — Он вообще ничего не знает, кроме ругательств.

Как только они загрузились в автобус, Аомине уселся позади Кагами и принялся рассказывать, как круто сделает его на первой же тренировке. Если бы Кисе в течение пятнадцати минут рассказывали, какой он лузер, он бы тоже забыл все слова, кроме матерных. Напоминания о том, кто победил в матче Сейрин с Тоо на Зимнем кубке, на Аомине не действовали, и Кагами полез бы в драку, если бы не вмешался Куроко. С тех пор Аомине бродил по салону автобуса и доставал всех по очереди.

— Спроси у тренера, — предложил Кисе.

— Он сказал, что скоро.

— Так чего ты ко мне пристал?

— Мне скучно.

— Поспи.

— Не могу. Как вспомню этих ублюдков, сон пропадает.

Аомине поерзал, откинулся на спинку, скривился и наклонился вперед, уткнувшись лбом в сиденье спереди. Непривычно было видеть его в таком мандраже.

— Ничего, тренер Айда из тебя все соки выжмет, ночью будешь спать как убитый.

Аомине не ответил. Он закрыл глаза и, кажется, пытался все-таки заснуть в этой странной позе. Кисе не стал его трогать и снова уставился в окно. Монотонный пейзаж навевал дремоту, и Кисе, в отличие от Аомине, ничто не мешало спать.

Кроме крика тренера, сообщившего, что они почти приехали. Аомине дернулся и с надеждой уставился на него. Кажется, ему не терпелось попасть на площадку и взять в руки мяч. Кисе давно не видел его в таком воодушевлении, зрелище было приятное и, чего уж таить, немного ностальгическое.

— Аоминеччи, может, сыграем сегодня один на один? — спросил он.

— Посмотрим, — Аомине смерил его насмешливым взглядом. — Если сможешь стоять после тренировки.

Это было важное уточнение. Перед поездкой Кагами и Куроко рассказали о тренерских методах семейства Айда, лица у них при этом были очень серьезные, почти трагические, а глаза — пустые, как у пациентов с посттравматическим синдромом на приеме у психотерапевта.

— Тренировки могут показаться жестокими, но они очень эффективны, — бесцветно сказал Куроко, а Кагами кивнул, как загипнотизированный. Рико стояла неподалеку и время от времени на них поглядывала.

В гостинице Кисе одним из первых выхватил у Рико ключ от комнаты и пошел переодеваться. Ему передался мандраж Аомине — не терпелось приступить к тренировке, почувствовать упругую вибрацию мяча и напряжение в мышцах, когда полностью выкладываешься.

Комната была рассчитана на двоих — в шкафу нашлись два футона и два комплекта постельного белья. С такой небольшой командой в тренировочном лагере было несравненно удобнее, чем с полным составом той же Кайджо, когда в одной комнате спали по пять-шесть человек. Полный состав Тейко в гостиницы просто не помещался, основной состав ездил отдельно, и главные игроки обычно заселялись в одну комнату. Сейчас Кисе накрывало частичным дежавю, только потолки казались ниже, чем в средней школе.

— Я надеюсь, ты не спишь в бигуди, — сказал за спиной Аомине.

Кисе обернулся — тот стоял у двери и хмуро осматривал комнату.

— Я даже свою кружевную ночнушку не стал брать, — ответил Кисе. — Чтобы не травмировать тебя, если нас поселят вместе.

— А вот это ты зря, я бы посмотрел, — Аомине широко ухмыльнулся. — Она у тебя короткая?

— Длинная, до пят. Чтобы душить подолом подглядывающих идиотов.

— Тогда ладно. Короткая тебе больше пошла бы.

Аомине подмигнул ему и начал выкладывать свои вещи на полки. Кисе спохватился, что сам еще не распаковался, и тоже открыл сумку. Пока он копался, Аомине занял три полки, оставив пустой только самую нижнюю.

— Ты совсем не изменился, Аоминеччи, — вздохнул Кисе, сгреб с одной полки все вещи и сунул ему в руки.

— Ой, прости, совсем забыл, что под твои шмотки отдельный шкаф нужен.

— Я оставил его дома.

— Вместе с ночнушкой, — Аомине состроил расстроенную гримасу. — Потом-то покажешь ее мне?

— Только после третьего свидания, Аоминеччи.

— Будь мужиком, Кисе, иди против стереотипов! Зачем нам свидания, когда ночнушка уже есть?

Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату зашла Рико.

— Поторопитесь, тренировка начнется через двадцать минут.

Аомине уронил все свои вещи, прикрыл пах Кисе ладонями и тонко, фальшиво завизжал. Рико присела и закрыла уши руками.

— Стучать надо! А если бы он был в стрингах? — возмутился Аомине, потом ткнул Кисе в бок локтем. — Чего застыл, ори тоже.

— Зря Куроко-кун решил, что вы можете подраться, если поселить вас вместе, — сказала Рико.

— Ну почему же, — Кисе потер ушибленные ребра и отпихнул Аомине.

— У вас не будет на это сил. Гарантирую.

Ее тон не предвещал ничего хорошего, хлопок двери — тоже. Аомине фыркнул, подхватил с пола свою одежду и забросил ее одним большим комком на полку. Кисе давно не видел его таким оживленным, так и подмывало спросить, что произошло и почему Аомине ведет себя, как двенадцатилетний. Но если пристать с расспросами, он может разозлиться, они поругаются, а то и впрямь подерутся. Аомине был сродни механизмам, которые лучше не разбирать, чтобы узнать, как они устроены. Работает — не трогай. Кисе давно это усвоил, и теперь просто поддался ауре легкости и веселья.

Это оказалось очень верное решение, как он понял через час. Тренировка была выматывающей, старший Айда гонял их на предельном темпе, а Рико время от времени останавливала кого-нибудь и сердито поясняла, что он делает не так. Через два часа Мурасакибара попытался слиться со стеной и дезертировать. Непонятно, на что он рассчитывал — Кагами и Химуро быстро вернули его с помощью шантажа и напоминаний о Зимнем кубке. До конца тренировки Мурасакибара возвышался над всеми, как грозовая туча, но выложился на полную вместе со всей командой. Никому не хотелось проигрывать американским хамам.

Когда Рико сказала, что тренировка на сегодня окончена, Кисе решил, что она поторопилась, и они выдержали бы еще минимум полчаса. Но стоило остановиться и перевести дух, как ноги начали подкашиваться.

— Смотри не грохнись, — сказал Аомине, поддержав его за локоть. — До раздевалки дойдешь?

Кисе проводил взглядом Кагами, который, громко ругаясь, почти волочил на себе Куроко.

— Дойду. Спасибо, Аоминеччи.

Тот не ответил и ушел в раздевалку, потирая шею.

После отбоя Кисе рухнул на футон, ни о чем не думая, и сразу же вырубился. А в ночи его разбудил какой-то звук. Он не сразу понял, что происходит — было темно и очень тихо, глаза толком открыть не удалось. Кисе перевернулся на другой бок и почти заснул снова. И тут Аомине застонал.

Кисе вздрогнул от неожиданности и понял, что такой же стон и разбудил его. Низкий, слегка вибрирующий, он прозвучал в ночи очень громко и непристойно. Кисе приподнялся и посмотрел на Аомине — если тому приспичило подрочить, он выбрал крайне неудачное место и время, и тогда, Куроко прав, будет драка.

Аомине лежал на спине, раскинувшись по футону звездочкой, и не шевелился. Он точно не дрочил — Кисе видел его руки — и, кажется, все-таки крепко спал. Он снова застонал, протяжно, на полном выдохе, а потом еще раз, коротко всхлипнув в конце. Наверное, ему снились сиськи. Много сисек, судя по целой серии воодушевленных стонов.

— Аоминеччи, — тихо позвал Кисе.

Тот отреагировал очередным стоном, и Кисе стало смешно. Он попытался представить, что именно видит во сне Аомине, от чего ему настолько хорошо, что об этом вот-вот узнают в соседних номерах, но получилась какая-то ерунда: несколько десятков Май-чан в коротеньких кружевных ночнушках. Сам Кисе такой армии скорее испугался бы, хотя, как знать, может, это и было главной эротической фантазией Аомине. Или он стонал от страха.

Кисе прислушался — нет, от страха орут или хрипят, а эти горловые стоны можно представить только в декорациях хардкорной порнухи. Если бы Кисе услышал такое в постели от партнера, страшно возгордился бы собой. Но посреди ночи в тренировочном лагере, где за главных — семейка профессиональных инквизиторов, он предпочел бы услышать храп.

— Аоминеччи, заткнись, — попросил он на удачу.

Аомине, как ни странно, заткнулся. Кисе натянул одеяло поудобнее и начал засыпать.

Аомине опять застонал. Кисе чертыхнулся, пошарил возле футона, не нашел, что в него бросить, и накрылся подушкой. Вылезать из постели, чтобы пнуть Аомине, было лень — так же, как бывает лень сходить в туалет, даже если очень надо. Можно долго лежать в темноте и уговаривать себя, что все пройдет, если об этом не думать. Этим Кисе и занялся. Подушка приглушила звуки, и он задремал.

Спалось, правда, так себе, потому что стоны Аомине все-таки были слышны, и Кисе то и дело выдергивало из сна. Окончательно он проснулся от громкого зевка, не сразу разобрался, что это, и решил, что пора все-таки подняться и врезать Аомине.

— Кисе, вставай.

Кисе приоткрыл один глаз — оказывается, уже было светло, Аомине бродил по комнате, пиная свои вещи.

— Аоминеччи, почему ты вчера одежду не сложил? Устроил бардак в первый же день.

Голова гудела от недосыпа, настроение было паршивым, и Кисе уцепился за подвернувшуюся возможность поворчать.

— Да я не помню, как спать ложился, какая нахрен одежда.

Аомине душераздирающе зевнул и подцепил с пола какую-то тряпку — это оказались его брюки. Кисе выпутался из одеяла, споткнулся о кроссовки и кое-как добрел до шкафа. Организм не желал просыпаться, душа стенала и требовала придушить Аомине, а потом вернуться в постель. Нарыв в шкафу какую-то одежду, Кисе сел на футон и понял, что сделал это зря — тут же захотелось лечь. Рядом ругался Аомине, пытаясь попасть головой в ворот футболки.

Вместе они являли жалкое зрелище и никак не походили на баскетбольную надежду Японии. Кисе потешил себя кратковременной надеждой, что после вчерашней адской тренировки все так будут выглядеть, но за завтраком пришлось признать, что он ошибся. Команда светилась энергичностью и оживленно обсуждала планы на день.

— Чем вы занимались ночью? — спросил Кагами. — Выглядите так, будто на вас черти ездили.

— Спал хреново, — буркнул Аомине.

— Это я хреново спал, — сказал Кисе. — А вот у тебя, по-моему, все было отлично.

— Аомине-кун храпел? — спросил Куроко.

— Он стонал.

За столом стало очень тихо, все перестали жевать и посмотрели на Кисе. Аомине тоже на него смотрел.

— Ты чего несешь? — спросил он.

— Ты полночи стонал в голос, Аоминеччи. Это было бы, наверное, приятно, если бы мне так не хотелось спать.

Аомине застыл с полуоткрытым ртом. Наверное, он хотел послать Кисе, но не смог, потому что поверил — он не придумывает.

— Тебе приснился я в кружевной ночнушке? — спросил Кисе тихо, но среди молчания за столом его было отлично слышно. — Или, может, в бигуди?

Грохнул хохот, все наперебой принялись высказывать предположения, что именно снилось Аомине, и требовать от него расколоться. Тот мрачнел на глазах, пальцы все сильнее сжимались вокруг чашки, Кисе показалось, что она вот-вот лопнет.

— Не переживай так, Аомине-кун, — сказал Куроко, вырывая у него чашку. — Это нормально в нашем возрасте.

— Обсуждать это за завтраком — не нормально, — сказал Мидорима. Он единственный ни разу не улыбнулся и продолжал есть, сохраняя серьезную, почти похоронную мину. Даже у Акаши палочки подрагивали в руках, когда он подцеплял ломтики тамагояки.

— Ничего мне не снилось! — Аомине отобрал у Куроко свою чашку и сделал большой глоток. — Отвалите.

Во время разминки они с Аомине разошлись по разным углам зала и то и дело бросали друг на друга злые взгляды. Кисе рассматривал команду, прикидывая, можно ли с кем-нибудь поменяться комнатами. По всему выходило, что нет — даже если кто-то и согласится переехать к бардаку и верному слуге его Аомине, тот будет ворчать до возвращения домой и испортит настроение всей команде. Кисе с Аомине обладали наибольшим запасом терпения относительно друг друга, Рико приняла верное решение, когда поселила их вместе.

Только вот Кисе это не успокаивало, в его планы на эту неделю не входила ночевка в студии записи BL-драм. Он приехал сюда тренироваться, а не открывать новые грани возможностей голоса Аомине, и за одну ночь узнал гораздо больше, чем за предыдущие годы знакомства.

Например, что длинные, протяжные стоны могут ощущаться, как осторожные поглаживания шеи и дальше — по всей спине до копчика. А короткие, оканчивающиеся тихой хриплой нотой, колют под ребрами, и от них все внутри сладко сжимается. И полусонное сознание рождает под эти стоны такие картины, что хочется закрыть лицо руками и взвыть от стыда.

Мяч отскочил от подставленных ладоней и упрыгал к стене. Кисе чертыхнулся и бросился за ним, проклиная недосып, Аомине и его порнотрансляции, из-за которых мозги стали похожи на желе.

— Кисе, куда ты смотришь? — крикнул Кагами — это его пас Кисе упустил. — Все переживаешь, что не ты Аомине снился?

— Заткнись, Кагами! — заорал Аомине. — Дался мне этот придурок!

— Дался мне этот придурок! — крикнул Кисе в тот же момент.

— Не повторяй за мной! — сказал Аомине. — Хотя о чем я, ты же больше ни хрена не умеешь.

Кисе вспыхнул — никогда еще Аомине не говорил о его способности с таким презрением. Даже хвалил, а теперь, оказывается, это «ни хрена не умеешь». Вот же самовлюбленный козел.

— А ты умеешь только выебываться! Только и слышно от тебя, что Аомине круче всех, достал уже!

Они чуть не сшиблись лбами посередине зала, схватили друг друга за воротники и продолжили ругаться. Кисе выкрикивал оскорбления, перебивая Аомине, и прикидывал, куда бить, если тот полезет в драку. Команда столпилась вокруг, Рико требовала немедленно прекратить свару и вернуться к тренировке. Но Кисе вошел в такой азарт, что помогло бы разве что ведро холодной воды. Разговоры доносились как сквозь стекло, он все слышал, но не принимал на свой счет.

— Акаши-кун, можно что-нибудь с ними сделать? — спросила Рико.

— Не уверен. Я пробовал, ничего не помогало. Если они хотят подраться, то все равно подерутся, сейчас или потом.

— Но они же сорвут тренировку!

— Сейчас, я кое-что попробую, — а это чей голос? Химуро, вроде бы.

Кисе как раз закончил высказывать Аомине, что он тупая ленивая задница, и выслушивал про мажористую модельку, которой место в рекламе трусов, а не на площадке, когда прямо в ухо заорал чуть искаженный, но все же хорошо узнаваемый голос:

— А ну прекратите, придурки! Вам что, заняться больше нечем?

От неожиданности Кисе выпустил футболку Аомине и отпрыгнул, уставившись на телефон, из которого продолжал кричать Ниджимура.

— Пиздить вас некому, так вы решили своими силами справиться? Тренируйтесь, идиоты, и молитесь, чтобы мне не было стыдно за вас на матче! Если продуете этим американцам, я вас живьем закопаю!

— Надо же, и правда сработало, — сказал Химуро. — Спасибо, Шу, мы у тебя в долгу.

Ниджимура буркнул что-то на прощание и отключился. Его голос, как всегда, хорошо отрезвлял, напоминая, зачем они сюда пришли.

— Ну что, вы готовы к тренировке? — спросила Рико.

— Да, тренер. Простите.

Кисе отвернулся от Аомине и встал поближе к Куроко. Его осуждающий взгляд не очень-то успокаивал, но Куроко хотя бы молчал. Если бы с Кисе сейчас кто-нибудь заговорил о ссоре, он, наверное, затеял бы еще одну.

До вечера они с Аомине не разговаривали. Кисе старался даже не подходить к нему близко, потому что в голове еще прокручивались ответы на его оскорбления. Как обычно, после перепалки придумывались все более и более остроумные реплики, втаптывающие оппонента в грязь. Пятикилометровая пробежка немного остудила, а к ужину Кисе хотелось только лечь и умереть. Он так устал, что ночью его вряд ли сможет разбудить даже фейерверк над самым ухом. Оно и к лучшему, еще одного дня с воспоминаниями о низких, чувственных стонах нервы просто не выдержат.

В комнате царили вещи Аомине. Кисе встал на пороге, оглядел разруху и решил не ругаться — они и так уже оторвались сегодня за месяцы редкого общения.

— Извини, Аоминеччи. Я просто не выспался, а потом еще Кагамиччи со своими глупыми подколами... Давай не ругаться, хотя бы пока матч не отыграем.

Аомине поглядел на него несколько секунд, потом принялся молча собирать с пола одежду. Это лучше, чем любые слова, говорило, что Аомине тоже сожалеет о глупой ссоре. Кисе расслабился и выудил из-под шкафа какую-то тряпку — это оказались темно-синие трусы.

— Дай сюда, — Аомине вырвал трусы у него из рук. — Слушай, я правда не помню, что мне снилось. Может, я сегодня опять стонать буду, ты тогда посвисти, что ли, или разбуди меня. Только не трепись об этом больше, ладно?

— Извини, — Кисе уже и не помнил, что наговорил ему за завтраком, вроде каких-то пошлостей в духе самого Аомине. До чего же прилипчивая у него манера говорить, Кисе сам не заметил, как перенял ее. — Я так обалдел, когда услышал.

— Уж не больше меня, — Аомине ухмыльнулся.

Спать ложились в совсем мирном настроении и среди аккуратно сложенных вещей. А ночью Кисе опять проснулся от стонов и тут же пожалел об уборке. Если бы они не собрали шмотки Аомине, можно было бы сейчас швырнуть в него что-нибудь. Кисе посвистел — получилось сипло и очень тихо, свистеть он совсем не умел.

Стоны Аомине набирали мощь и звучание, менялись от глубоких и бархатных до высоких, почти умоляющих. Хотелось подключиться к его голове и посмотреть, что вызывает такую реакцию. Должно быть, порно выходило очень задорным.

Кисе всмотрелся в темноте в профиль Аомине — тот запрокинул голову, на шее четко выделялся острый кадык, приоткрытый рот искажался при особенно длинных и чувственных стонах. Зрелище было ничуть не хуже эротических снов, которые Кисе пытался вообразить.

Аомине, наверное, сейчас возбужден, ему жарко — одеяло сползло до поясницы, и он не пытался его поправить. Аомине вообще всегда кажется раскаленным, а в такие моменты от него должно дышать жаром, как от огня. Кисе показалось, что он даже чувствует волны горячего воздуха. Вместе с вибрирующим стоном они прокатились по коже приятной щекоткой.

Кисе тоже начинал заводиться. Быстро, как во сне, член наливался кровью, внизу живота начало жечь, как от долго сдерживаемого возбуждения. И ведь Кисе даже не фантазировал, он просто смотрел на спящего Аомине и слушал его стоны. Очень эротичные, чувственные, провокационные стоны. Кисе погладил себя по животу, поддел резинку трусов и дотронулся до головки. Пришлось сжать ноги и прикусить губу, чтобы сдержаться и не начать тут же дрочить, до того острым оказалось удовольствие от короткого касания.

Кисе убрал руку и положил ее поверх одеяла. Дрочить на сокомандника — еще куда ни шло, но дрочить, когда этот сокомандник спит на соседнем футоне, не только неприлично, но еще и опасно. Даже если он стонет так, что кончить можно от одного лишь трения ткани о член.

Возбуждение не унималось, наоборот — разгоралось все сильнее. Кисе перевернулся на живот, надеясь, что так будет полегче, и через минуту осознал, что трется о футон в такт стонам. Длинный стон — медленное движение назад, короткий — быстрое и резкое вперед. Кисе яростно прикусил подушку, побился о нее головой. Если он не подрочит, то начнет трахать футон и утром спалится с характерными пятнами на трусах и простыне. Тогда у Аомине появится отличный повод отомстить за сегодняшние насмешки, а попадать под обстрел команды не хотелось.

Кисе решительно встал и пошел в туалет, подавив желание оставить дверь нараспашку, чтобы стоны Аомине разнеслись по всему коридору.

К счастью, больше никто не шлялся в ночи по гостинице. Кисе закрылся в кабинке и приспустил трусы. Стоны Аомине по-прежнему звучали в ушах, член дернулся, стоило прикоснуться, по головке сползла мутная капля. Кисе давно не возбуждался так сильно, может быть — вообще никогда. Никакое порно не давало такого эффекта, будто по венам пустили афродизиак вместо крови. Кисе растер смазку и двинул ладонью вверх-вниз. От вспышки удовольствия подогнулись колени, он уперся свободной рукой в стену и начал быстро дрочить, стискивая зубы, чтобы не застонать. Услышать его сейчас некому, но собственные стоны, даже очень тихие и сдавленные, перебьют стоны Аомине, прокручивающиеся в голове как в плеере на повторе.

Под зажмуренными веками высветился, как стоп-кадр, профиль Аомине со слегка нахмуренными бровями и губами, выталкивающими стоны. Кисе сжал головку и кончил, не дыша и не давая картинке уплыть из памяти, цепляясь за нее и продлевая и без того сильный оргазм.

Кисе вытерся, ополоснул лицо холодной водой и посмотрелся в зеркало. У него только что на лбу не было написано, что он только что очень круто подрочил. Уши горели, зрачки все еще были расширены, губы распухли — он не помнил, когда их так искусал.

Комната встретила его ослепляющей темнотой и очередным стоном. Кисе даже порадовался, что Аомине все еще смотрел свои порносны, а то найти свой футон было бы сложно.

Теперь Кисе вырубился очень быстро. Успел только подумать, что завтра надо бы тоже подрочить перед сном, и открыл глаза только под звонок будильника. Аомине ворочался на своем футоне и что-то недовольно бормотал себе под нос.

— Аоминеччи, ты опять стонал, — Кисе зевнул и сладко потянулся. — Мне уже начинает нравиться, у тебя очень хорошо выходит.

— Только не говори, что тебе приснился я в кружевной ночнушке.

— Без ночнушки. Вообще без всего, голый.

— Кисе, ты серьезно?

Кисе откинул одеяло, включил наконец мозг и сообразил, что только что сказал.

— Я пошутил, Аоминеччи. Я не помню, что мне снилось. А ты?

Аомине встал, распрямил спину и скривился.

— Не помню. Дебильные у тебя шутки.

За завтраком Аомине то и дело тер шею и хмурился. Команда настороженно поглядывала на них, ожидая, наверное, очередной ссоры, но Кисе отлично выспался, и у него не было желания ругаться. Только недовольная рожа Аомине его беспокоила.

— Аоминеччи, ты плохо спал? Чего ты кривишься все время, отлежал что-то?

— Ничего я не отлежал, отстань.

Аомине спихнул его руку с плеча и уткнулся в свою тарелку. Кисе не рискнул больше к нему приставать, чтобы не разозлить по-настоящему. Не хотелось снова получить выговор от Ниджимуры. Не то чтобы он не был рад его услышать, просто все это очень живо напомнило, что бывало после того, как он всех отчитает.

На тренировке Аомине повеселел, перестал хмуриться и снова вел себя, как младшеклассник. Он незлобно подкалывал Кагами, клянчил у Мурасакибары шоколадки, потом, когда тот наотрез отказал, потащил Кисе за шкирку к автомату, потому что одному идти скучно. К вечеру Кисе все еще чувствовал себя довольно бодрым и прицепился к Аомине с расспросами про его порносны.

— Ну не можешь ты совсем ничего помнить, Аоминеччи. Расскажи, я же помру от любопытства. Я никому не разболтаю. Может, мне тоже такое приснится, будем вместе стонать. Ой, — Кисе закрыл рот ладонью и захихикал.

— Да не снится мне ничего такого, — Аомине улегся и натянул одеяло до подбородка. — Я вообще не от этого стонал, кажется. Не от того, о чем ты подумал.

— От страха, что ли?

— От боли.

— Чего? Аоминеччи, у тебя травма, и ты молчишь?

— Да нет, меня просто продуло, наверное. Ночью шея затекает и болит адски. На тренировке разогреюсь, и все нормально, а вот по ночам пиздец, утром еле могу голову повернуть.

— Так чего ты молчишь-то? Сходил бы к врачу, он тебе быстро все вправит.

— Да нахрен этих врачей, — Аомине скривился и повернулся на бок спиной к Кисе. — Само пройдет. Играть-то не мешает. Просто мышцы немного застудил, и все.

Кисе посмотрел немного, как Аомине ворочается, пытаясь улечься поудобнее, чтобы, видимо, не ныла его несчастная шея. Надо же быть таким придурком, чтобы стонать от боли во сне и думать, что все само пройдет. Да еще так стонать, что хоть записывай и продавай для озвучивания порно. По-хорошему, надо бы сдать его тренерам, чтобы они нашли врача, который быстро вылечит застуженные мышцы.

Но на ночь глядя ничего уже не сделать. А ему опять будет больно, Кисе проснется от его стонов и, даже зная, что происходит, все равно пойдет дрочить в туалет. По правде говоря, глядя на смуглые плечи, не прикрытые одеялом, Кисе подумывал, не пойти ли уже сейчас.

Аомине заерзал и потер шею. Кисе не выдержал, вылез из постели и зарылся в свою сумку.

— Перевернись на живот, — попросил он.

— Нахрена?

— Помассирую тебе шею. Достал своими стонами. Переворачивайся. — Кисе сдернул с Аомине одеяло и показал тюбик массажного крема. — Не волнуйся, я буду нежен.

Аомине хмыкнул, послушно лег на живот и уткнулся лбом в подушку. Кисе уселся ему на задницу и ощупал жесткие мышцы плеч и шеи.

— Расслабься, а то будет больно.

— Что-то я беспокоюсь, — глухо сказал Аомине. — Ты точно знаешь, где у меня находится шея?

— После двух ночей с тобой я знаю все твои чувствительные точки.

Кисе растер по ладоням крем, с нажимом провел по шее и быстро нашел твердый узел. Надавил на него большими пальцами и начал растирать, слегка придавливая. Аомине зашипел.

— Тише, дорогая, больно только поначалу, потом тебе понравится.

Аомине заржал, его плечи затряслись, и Кисе пришлось остановиться. Когда Аомине успокоился, Кисе растер всю шею и заодно плечи, а потом уже взялся за больные места. Мышцы постепенно расслаблялись под руками, Аомине перестал шипеть от боли и стал довольно вздыхать. И вдруг застонал.

— Больно? — Кисе отдернул руки. Кажется, он увлекся и не рассчитал силы.

— Нет, — ответил Аомине. Голос у него был удивленный, будто стон и его застал врасплох. — Продолжай.

Кисе продолжил, теперь уже стараясь специально массировать так, как нравилось Аомине. Тот молчал какое-то время, но потом опять начал издавать стоны, один за другим. Звучали они похоже на стоны боли — если Аомине не врал, конечно, что ему по ночам сводило шею, — и действовали на Кисе так же. Даже хуже, потому что сейчас под его руками скользила теплая смуглая кожа и перекатывались гладкие мышцы. Кисе с нажимом провел большими пальцами вдоль позвоночника и широкими круговыми движениями растер поясницу. Пора было заканчивать с массажем, пока стояк не начал упираться в задницу Аомине. Но Кисе продолжал гладить и разминать, он просто не мог заставить себя прекратить.

— Кисе, — хрипло сказал Аомине. — Хватит.

— Я тебе надоел? — спросил Кисе, нагнувшись к его уху. И слишком поздно понял, что зря это сделал.

Аомине выгнулся и потерся ягодицами о полувставший член. Кисе охнул и сдавил его плечо. Если вот прямо сейчас встать, можно сделать вид, что ничего не было, и Аомине просто показалось.

— Я передумал, — Аомине фыркнул и снова потерся. — Ты прав, мне понравилось.

Кисе уставился ему в затылок. До заторможенного возбуждением мозга медленно доходило, что постоянные приставания Аомине могли быть не просто приколом. Кисе так к ним привык, что давно не придавал особого значения, и отвечал тем же. Он провел кончиками пальцев по ребрам, завел руки дальше под грудь и коснулся сосков. Аомине вздрогнул и отозвался тихим стоном.

— Так, может, я все-таки тебе снился? — спросил Кисе, почти коснувшись губами уха. — В длинной кружевной ночнушке.

— Короткая тебе больше пойдет, я уже говорил. У тебя ноги... черт... красивые. А еще лучше вообще без всего.

Кисе провел ладонью ниже, задел резинку трусов и погладил твердый член. Черт, Аомине действительно нравилось, едва ли не больше, чем самому Кисе — ткань была влажной, и прямо под его пальцами теплое пятно расплывалось все больше. Кисе двинул несколько раз бедрами, потянул трусы вниз, освобождая член, и сдернул свои.

Кисе уперся членом в ложбинку между ягодиц, от тесного контакта передернуло, он навалился на горячую спину и прислонился щекой к щеке Аомине. Потом обхватил его член и подтолкнул его бедра своими, головка скользнула в кулаке, оставляя липкий след смазки. Аомине снова застонал, звук продрал вдоль всей спины и вспыхнул в затылке пучком искр. Кисе начал двигаться, цепляясь за скользкое от крема плечо и мысленно умоляя Аомине не замолкать. Тот стонал коротко, в такт толчкам, почти в губы Кисе, он чувствовал на лице его рваное горячее дыхание. Хотелось поцеловать, собрать языком капельки пота с верхней губы, но Кисе не мог дотянуться и тем более — остановиться, чтобы лечь удобнее.

Аомине затих перед оргазмом, Кисе почувствовал, как натянулась кожа на головке, и сжал пальцы сильнее. От протяжного стона его будто шарахнуло током, Кисе почувствовал, как по руке течет теплое, и сам кончил следом.

— Слезь, — потребовал Аомине.

Кисе еще нихрена не видел, в голове приятно гудело, шевелиться не хотелось, а под ним уже ерзали, пытаясь сбросить. Он помотал головой и крепче вцепился в плечо.

— Прилипнешь. Кисе, слезай.

Кисе с трудом скатился, попытался вытереть об Аомине испачканную руку и вляпался в собственную сперму у него на спине. 

— И кто тут бардак разводит...

Аомине крутился на постели, ругался, а Кисе даже не хотелось открывать глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него. Что там разглядывать — он и так знал, что Аомине понравилось, как и ему самому.

Он почувствовал, что по животу чем-то возят, и все-таки открыл глаза. Аомине вытирал его своими трусами, подхватил руку и вытер ее тоже. Потом отбросил их в сторону, наклонился и поцеловал Кисе.

— Будешь мешать мне спать — выебу, — пообещал он.

— Ну нет, — Кисе скривился. — У нас завтра тренировка. И послезавтра тоже. Давай потом, когда выиграем.

Решительное лицо Аомине ему не очень понравилось. Кажется, тот воспринял слова Кисе как обещание, а не шутку. Да и черт с ним, пусть будет обещание.


End file.
